Story
by Picup
Summary: [Oneshot][AxC, KxL] Dad, when did you and mom first meet? Twins, Akirie and Ryuho Zala slowly learn that their parents meeting was much more... kick ass then there cousins.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed yeah yeah yeah.

(Note that this is some where in the future, no not the near future, but... the future).

---

"Hey, Dad, could you help us out for a bit?"

Athrun Zala's 'greeting' from his children as he arrived home from work, earlier then usual. Kisaka 'kicked' (or how he 'nicely' put it, sent out) Athrun from Cagalli's office, claiming he was 'distracting' her from important paper work. "It was just a _quick _kiss" He whined to him, but that just kicked him out faster.

He just sighed in reply, strolling into the living room of his cozy house, spotting his children, sprawled around the ground, papers every where. By thirteen, you could at least expect them to be _organized. _He raised a brow, kneeling down and glanced at the paper to get a brief idea on what they were doing.

Of course, it wasn't easy for him to know what they needed help on, since each paper was something different (even though most of them had doodles on it he observed). He then spotted something peculiar.

"How our Parents first met, by Akirie and Ryuho Zala…"

Athrun read out loud, glancing over at his two children who were doodling away again. Amber eyes suddenly looked up at him, as his Daughter realized that he was in the room.

"Oh yeah, that's what we needed help with."

His son, who didn't bother to at least _look _at him said casually, as he continued to doodle on the piece of paper that was suppose to be for Geometry homework. Athrun sighed heavily again, if his wife's habits were rubbing off on the children, he didn't know what to do. He spared a glance over at his Daughter, there was still hope left for her.

"Well… I suppose I could tell you the story of how your Mother and I first met, but it may be long and a bit boring…"  
"As long as it's better than Uncle Kira and Aunt Lacus' meeting, _any thing _will be fine."

Athrun couldn't help but grin at Akirie's comment; he assumed that his Niece and Nephew must've bore the heck out of his two children with Kira and Lacus' meeting at school.

"Alright then. It started out, on an island…"

---

For the next half an hour, Athrun told his children the story of how he and Cagalli first met. From when she attacked him, to where he tied her up, then to the crab incident and so forth. He could tell Akirie and Ryuho were like little children, and their first trip out in the middle of no where with the looks in their eyes.

After all, how many kids' parents shot at each other on an abandoned island?

"So let's get this straight… Mom _shot _at you? And then you attacked her with a knife?"

Athrun simply nodded, as the look of disbelief on the children's face was priceless. They were writing this down quickly on the sheet of paper he saw earlier, grinning with anticipation.

"And you guys did… _**it**_?"  
"Ye--- WHAT?!?"

He nearly yelled, as his children looked innocently at him. Ryuho snickered under his breath, while Akirie just sighed quietly.

"Dad, you did say you saw Mom in her undergarments."  
"I-It doesn't mean I had se--- … _**it **_with your Mother!"

He stated matter-of-factly, just waiting for his children to counter against him, when the door suddenly swung open, and then shut, with an 'I'm home!' hollered right after. The sounds of a jacket being thrown into the closet and shoes being tossed into the shoe rack came, as a blonde popped her head into the Family room.

"Hey, Mom."  
"Hello, Mother."

The Twins piped up happily, neglecting what they were just talking about a minute ago. Cagalli smiled warmly at her children's greeting, coming into the room and patting them both on the head.

"You two aren't giving your father a hard time are you?"  
"Of course not."  
"We're not _that _young, Mom."

Cagalli just laughed at her twins, while Athrun thought otherwise, but didn't say any thing. Cagalli just told the children to go wash up, indicating she was _forcing _them to help with dinner tonight. They groaned, but complied any ways. Thanking their Father for his help, they scurried off, anticipating for the next school day already.

Cagalli just shrugged at her children sudden perkiness, assuming that they were around Lacus or something, before she turned to her husband, who was rubbing the top of his head. He gave her a sly smile, as he snuck an arm around her shoulders, whispering hotly in her ear.

"Now what was it that we were doing earlier before Kisaka kicked me out?"

Their lips met in a heated, passionate clash, as their tongues started to duel against each other – both sides refusing to back down.

"…"  
"So… This is what the term; 'get a room' comes from…"

---

A/N: ...

Wow, I didn't expect AsuCaga fluffyness to actually pop up in my head.

... Darn that Natarle and Neumann...

Any ways, I found this very enjoyable to write xD I simply love writing about Akirie and Ryuho - as you can see their previous adventures in Dinner Time Questions that I ditched a while ago... Hehe... -shot'd-

And if you are confused with the last two dialogues, it was just the twins err... 'walking in' on their parents.

They do that a lot... -coughs-

And mind you, Athrun and Cagalli's meeting is MUCH MORE interesting than Kira and Lacus.

Simple 'nough.

-rolls away-

Until next time every one x)


End file.
